


Never Getting Out

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The steam shower was everything the realtor promised and more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Getting Out

The steam shower was everything the realtor said it was - and a hell of a lot more. She hadn't mentioned the absolutely incredible water pressure, the fact that it had its own built-in bench seat, or the detachable shower head with three massage settings. Dean wondered if that was because she didn't know how to make good use of those features, or if she was just a selfish bitch who didn't like to share her secrets. Not that it mattered - he knew just how to put all of them together for maximum pleasure even if she didn't.  
  
He washed up first, lingering a little over the whole thing, enjoying the gentle scrape of fingernails on his scalp and the way the soap felt sluicing off his skin. The heady scent of shampoo and soap mingled in the steam that enveloped him, and Dean was practically purring with satisfaction by the time he reached for the detachable shower head. Flicking the first massage setting on, he aimed it right at a nipple, gasping a little at the delicious zing of pain that the water sent through him. He reached up to tweak his other nipple, fingers rubbing and pinching, enjoying the slow build-up of heat. Taking his time with himself was a luxury he wasn't often afforded, and now that he had the chance, Dean intended to take full advantage of it.  
  
Following the stream of water down his stomach, he carded his fingers through the dark thatch of hair at the base of his half-hard dick, then eased down to cup his balls and squeeze lightly. As he moved the spray to his other nipple, Dean snaked his middle finger behind his balls, pressing and rubbing a little. It was a tease, one he didn't usually indulge in, but then most of the time he had to worry about getting off before he ran out of hot water and getting out to let Sam have his turn. Tonight, though, there was no reason he couldn't stay in as long as he wanted - there was no tank to run out of hot water, and Sam was probably busy with his laptop and wouldn't even notice how long he was in here. And even if he did, then so what? A man was entitled to a little alone time now and then, wasn't he?  
  
His dick was starting to take a real interest in things, but Dean forced himself to wait, hand drifting up and down the inside of his thighs before he finally stroked his fingers up the length of his dick. He thought about somebody else's hand, let his fingers wander like there was someone else in the shower with him, exploring his dick like they'd never touched one before. Without really thinking about it, the showerhead started to move down his body until the second setting, gentler than the first, was pattering over his balls. Dean closed his fist around his dick and stroked slowly, knees getting weak from the rush of sweet pleasure.  
  
He knew he could easily finish like this, water rushing out over his balls while his hand worked his cock, but it wasn't what he wanted. Not when he ached for more. Sinking down onto the edge of the bench, Dean spread his legs until each fell on one side of the small seat. He leaned back against the tiles, warm from water and steam, and moved the showerhead further back, switching back to the first setting to get the pressure he wanted against his hole. With the first jet, he swore he could feel his hole twitch, and there was no way in hell he could stop the moan that escaped as his dick jerked in his hand and precome mixed with water to make things even slicker.  
  
Dean licked his lips, pumped his dick a few more times, then brought his hand up to lick his fingers, moaning around the two that were soon shoved in his mouth. It was a poor substitute for someone else's dick, but close enough to make his dick twitch as he thought about getting to suck someone off in here, the whole world narrowed down to heat and steam and desire. His fingers were good and wet when he slid them free and tilted his hips, biting his lip as he dropped his hand down to rub over his hole. "Christ," he groaned, fighting the urge to just shove right in.  
  
Instead, he forced himself to tease, to rub and press until he couldn't wait anymore. One finger slid right in, smooth and easy, but not nearly enough. Dean added the second before he was really ready, but the burn just melded with the pleasure and made it even better. He moaned and started to fuck himself in earnest, fingers shoving in and twisting, one leg sliding up to brace his knee against the wall and open himself even more for it. At the same time, he brought the water up to rain down on his dick and yeah, that was good.  
  
Still not enough to get him where he really wanted to be, though. He pressed his fingers against his prostate and moaned loudly, no longer caring about trying to keep it down so he didn't get found out. If Sam had a problem with it, he could fuck off. Right now, Dean was too busy enjoying an incredibly awesome shower to worry about anything aside from getting off as hard as he possibly could. And really, the only thing better than this would be getting fucked.  
  
Pulling his fingers free, Dean eased the showerhead back, turning the setting up to three as soon as the water hit his hole. And Jesus fuck! He nearly brained himself on the tile, but he didn't care, because the water was pounding against his hole, like the ghost of a good hard fuck, and as he pressed the showerhead against himself, he could feel the occasional jet shoot up inside, like somebody coming, warm and wet, filling him up in the hottest way.  
  
Oh, God. He wasn't going to last long now. Dean wrapped his free hand around his cock again, jerking himself hard and fast while his hips hitched, riding the showerhead as best he could. He was moaning almost constantly now, fingers growing slicker with precome as he got closer, riding the edge until he tipped over it with a long, low moan. And if he was thinking about a lanky body pressed up behind him while a bigger hand than his worked his dick as he came, it wasn't like he could control it, could he?  
  
When he was done, he flicked the showerhead back to the gentle setting, then licked his fingers clean while he washed his dick and stomach off. He could hear Sam knock on the door and ask if he was getting out, but Dean just sucked two fingers into his mouth and thought that he might never get out. It wasn't like the water was going to run cold anytime soon, after all.


End file.
